Taking Down SD-6
by ladycadets24
Summary: It's my first fanfic. R/R please. ladycadets24@Juno.com
1. Default Chapter

Running down the hard wet pavement Mike thought back on what had happened throughout the day. I woke up, ate some breakfast. Went to work. Ran. Man, my life is boring.  
  
"BOOM!" A large noise startled Mike and he stopped running to see what it was. A car door had slammed very loudly behind him. It was Sydney Bristow.  
  
"Syd! What are you doing?"  
  
"Shhhhhh! I think I was followed. I'm just going to run a few steps behind you and I'll tell you what happened."  
  
"Okay, but you know that we better stay out of sight. We can go to the warehouse."  
  
"No! There's not enough time. I'm leaving for a mission in one hour. Sloane let me have the hour, I was supposed to leave right now."  
  
"Okay, what happened?"  
  
"We received Intel that there was more information on Rambauldi's artifacts. More than we could have found. Even from the book. But, K- Directorate has probably already gotten it. I have to go back to Cairo."  
  
"Syd…."  
  
"Wait. So, I have to leave and get some key or something. We actually don't know what to get. It's a box or something. It may be tied to the book somehow."  
  
"Syd…"  
  
"WAIT! So, what's my counter-mission? Should I take pictures of whatever I find?" "Sydney. CIA already obtained all the information… It was a box of old stuff. Nothing to do with Rambauldi. No need to worry. Just go on your mission. Come back and tell Sloane that you found nothing. That K-Directorate must have gotten there before you."  
  
"Wait. So I am going on a pointless mission?"  
  
"No, we will brief you on any new information when you get back. By the way, who drove you here?  
  
"My dad."  
  
"Oh good. I wasn't sure. Good luck in Cairo. Call me when you return. Be safe."  
  
"I will."  
  
Vaughn watched Sydney run away in front of him. I can't wait until we take down SD-6. That will be the day.  
  
1.1 Meanwhile…. At Credit Dauphine  
  
"Get me Jack Bristow on the phone please." Sloane said irritably into his phone.  
  
"Yessir."  
  
The door hissed open, and Agent Bristow, Jack Bristow walked in.  
  
"What did you want Sloane?" Asked Jack.  
  
"I think we need to investigate more on Will Tippin. He came to my house. Does he know any more about SD-6?"  
  
"No, he has learned no more about SD-6. He had no clue what was going on. He did not know that you are part of SD-6. He just thinks you work for the bank. Just like me, and Sydney."  
  
"Good. But I think you should look into this more."  
  
"I told you, it's not a problem."  
  
"Good. It better not be."  
  
1.2 


	2. Cairo and Lunch.

Disclaimer: Alias doesn't belong to me. Obviously, if it did, I would not be writing fanfic.  
  
Airplane, on flight to Cairo.  
  
Dixon looks more tense than normal. He looks annoyed, angry even.  
  
"Dixon, are you okay?" Sydney asked quietly.  
  
"Yeah Syd, I'm just a little preoccupied. That's all."  
  
"Do you want to talk about it? I am willing to listen."  
  
"Oh…..It's just all these trips. They kind of confuse me. You know how Cole tried to break into SD-6? He would have succeeded if it weren't for you. I mean, think about it. You saved the day. Langley didn't even get my e-mail, or try to help us."  
  
"Yeah, Dixon, I understand." Sydney nodded and Dixon continued.  
  
"I sometimes wonder. Think if it's even worth it. To live a lie. To not tell the truth to so many people. I don't think we should live like this any longer. I don't like lying to my friends, my family.. the only people who truly understand are you, your father, Sloane."  
  
Sydney cringed at the thought of Sloane. Sloane of all people, understanding her problems. Understanding she was a double agent. She was the mole. She was trying to take down SD-6 with the help of her father. The loudspeaker interrupted their conversation.  
  
"Everyone please fasten your seatbelts. We are experiencing some turbulence before landing."  
  
Time to start my part. To play a part. To lie. Sydney sighed and closed her eyes as the plane began it's descent.  
  
Credit Dauphine  
  
"Vaughn there?" Jack Bristow placed a call to CIA Headquarters.  
  
"Hold. One moment please."  
  
"Vaughn."  
  
"Michael? It's Jack. Could we meet? For lunch?"  
  
"Um, let me check my schedule Mister Br--"  
  
"Just Jack, remember?  
  
"Yeah.. Let me check my schedule. I'm free."  
  
"See you at two, then."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Restaurant in Los Angeles  
  
Jack is sitting at a table for two in a busy, loud café. Vaughn is sitting a table away from him, back turned. Jack excuses himself from the table, telling the waiter he is going to the bathroom, and if his party arrives, to seat them. Five minutes later Vaughn leaves and goes to the back room where Jack Bristow and CIA Operatives wait. 


	3. Questions

Disclaimer: Alias doesn't belong to me. Obviously, if it did, I would not be writing fanfic.  
  
Restaurant in L.A.  
  
Vaughn walks into the back room to meet Jack Bristow for lunch. Jack, and three CIA operatives greet him.  
  
"Hello Agent Vaughn." The guy seeming to be in charge says.  
  
"Hey. What's up?" Vaughn asks.  
  
"We have to question you." Barnett says from the background.  
  
"Uh, okay. But I have to get back to the office soon, I have a meeting at three." Vaughn replies.  
  
"No, we cancelled all your meetings for the rest of the day." The guy who seems to be in charge replies again. The guy, in charge, introduces himself as Agent Wallace. "We are going to question you about Agent Bristow's involvement with Rambauldi's artifacts. Please sit down."  
  
Agent Vaughn glanced at the high-tech devices and tools that the CIA team had. They looked very similar to the lie detecting device he had used to train Syd when she was thought to be the mole in SD-6. He remembered that he had to separate his thoughts. He had to pass this lie detecting test, or Sydney might be in danger.  
  
"Please sit down Agent Vaughn," Wallace said irritably.  
  
"Yeah, okay." Vaughn replied. He looked around the room at the CIA team sent to question him. There was Barnett—the shrink, Jack—Syd's Dad, Wallace—who was conducting the lie detecting test, some bald guy—Writing notes furiously, he must be documenting this session, and a young lady with a tape recorder. He sat down in the chair and various pads were put onto his head, just like when he questioned Sydney.  
  
"We are going to start out with some routine questions." Wallace said. "What is your name?"  
  
"Michael Vaughn."  
  
"Where do you work?"  
  
"For the CIA in Los Angeles."  
  
"Who do you work for?"  
  
"CIA."  
  
"Are you loyal to this agency?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Have you ever informed any outside source about your job for the CIA?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Have you ever compromised the agency?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"In what way?"  
  
"When I went into SD-6 without clearance."  
  
"Have you ever been a handler for someone else?"  
  
"No."  
  
"So just Sydney Bristow?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Do you have a relationship with Sydney Bristow, other than work?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Did you purchase a Christmas gift for Sydney Bristow?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"What was it?"  
  
"An antique picture frame."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I thought she might like it."  
  
"Do you know much about Rambauldi?"  
  
"A little, yes."  
  
"Has Sydney gone on many missions for SD-6 that have involvement with Rambauldi?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"How many, would you say?"  
  
"Three or Four, maybe."  
  
"Can you remember what they were for?"  
  
"Yes.." 


	4. The Truth

Disclaimer: Alias doesn't belong to me. Obviously, if it did, I would not be writing fanfic.  
  
"Has Sydney gone on many missions for SD-6 that have involvement with Rambauldi?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"How many, would you say?"  
  
"Three or Four, maybe."  
  
"Can you remember what they were for?"  
  
"Yes.."  
  
"What?, Where did she go, what did she do?"  
  
"She got a clock fixed, got a picture. I can't remember everything."  
  
"That's all for today. You may go."  
  
Vaughn looked at Jack and Jack nodded to the door. It seemed he wanted to talk about something. Jack walked by Vaughn quickly and placed something in Vaughn's hand as he walked away briskly. As soon as Vaughn got to his car, he read the letter. It read:  
  
"Agent Vaughn, the questioning went well, you didn't tell too much, but I think you told enough to keep them occupied for awhile. Sorry for bringing you into this situation. –Jack"  
  
  
  
Cairo  
  
Sydney quickly walked towards the brick building where she was supposed to find the Rambauldi artifact. She was torn up over Dixon's feelings for his family, and for SD-6. She was annoyed that she couldn't tell him she was a double agent. "RIIIING, RIIIIING!!" Her cell phone echoed in her purse. She picked it up annoyed.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Syd, hey, it's Vaughn. You have to tell Dixon you are a double agent. We are taking down SD-6 when you get back."  
  
"CLICK."  
  
A million thoughts went through Sydney Bristow's head. "What? Why would Vaughn want me to tell him, what if they don't take down SD-6?"  
  
"Hey Syd! Hurry Up!" Sydney heard Dixon in hear ear.  
  
"Dixon, come here, now. I can't get to the artifact. I need to be taken away. Now."  
  
"Uh, okay Syd. But Sloane is going to be mad!"  
  
"Yeah, sure."  
  
Dixon, confused, drove the getaway van towards Sydney, and she jumped into the van quickly.  
  
"Dixon, I have to tell you something very important."  
  
"Yeah Syd?"  
  
She took a deep breath and began, "I am a double agent. SD-6 is truly not a division of the CIA. It's an enemy of the CIA. You have to believe me. CIA is going to take down SD-6 as soon as we get back."  
  
Plane Ride Home  
  
Dixon is confused, dumbfounded. He is spacing out, staring into space. Sydney is smiling, listening to the movie playing on the plane. 


	5. The Kings

Disclaimer: Alias doesn't belong to me. Obviously, if it did, I would not be writing fanfic.  
  
Airport  
  
Sydney and Dixon got off the plane. They are greeted by Weiss and Vaughn.  
  
"Weiss!! Vaughn!!" Sydney cried, excitedly, running to hug them both.  
  
"Hey Sydney!" Exclaimed Vaughn. "I'm so glad you're safe!"  
  
"Yeah, enough of that, okay Vaughn! Scoot over and let me see the man of the hour, well woman!" Said Weiss.  
  
"Hey you two. I want you to meet my partner from SD-6, Dixon, Marcus Dixon."  
  
"Nice to meet you, Dixon."  
  
"Nice to meet you."  
  
"Great to finally meet you."  
  
"Time to take down SD-6 huh?" questioned Weiss.  
  
"OH YEAH!!" Syd said excitedly.  
  
Warehouse  
  
Weiss, Sydney, Vaughn, and Dixon walk into the warehouse to meet Jack.  
  
"Hey you all. Basically, here is the plan. Sydney and Dixon will come back, as planned. But here is the twist. They will, instead of giving Sloane the "artifact," they will give him a box. This box. It has nothing inside. So, he will get mad, or maybe think that's the artifact. Then the CIA team will come in and get jobs for Marshall and others that are important. They will take Sloane into custody. You all got it?" Jack said quickly.  
  
"Yeah, Jack we do." Said Weiss. "That is the *tenth* time you have told Vaughn and I."  
  
"Yeah, but I want to make sure we all understand it."  
  
  
  
SD-6 HQ  
  
Sydney and Dixon walk into the SD-6 offices. Smiling, they walk into Sloane's office. Dixon hands him the box. Sydney can't seem to control herself anymore. As Sloane opens the box she blurts out quickly, "Sloane, it's over." The CIA team bursts through the doors, SD-6 officers confused. All the senior officers and Sloane are taken into custody. The CIA team offers Marshall a job, obviously, he accepts. Sloane, being led away, gives both Sydney and Jack dirty looks.  
  
"OOOOOH! The evil eye!" Sydney says playfully. Jack and Dixon smile. Someone comes up behind Sydney and wraps their arms around her waist.  
  
"How bout that Kings game?" Vaughn whispers in her ear. 


	6. Dinner

Disclaimer: Alias doesn't belong to me. Obviously, if it did, I would not be writing fanfic.  
  
Warehouse, Three months later  
  
Vaughn, sitting on a box in the warehouse rises to greet Sydney.  
  
"Hey Syd. What's up?"  
  
"Nothing. The Kings game was awesome, I had fun."  
  
"You still talk about that Syd. Still, we've been to a lot of Kings games since SD-6 was taken over by CIA."  
  
"Yeah, but it still was a lot of fun," Sydney says happily. She picks up stack of papers, placing them into a box. Vaughn and Sydney are cleaning up the warehouse, cleaning it out.  
  
"Hey, Sydney. I was meaning to ask you if you had talked to Dixon or Marshall. Do they like their new jobs?"  
  
"Yeah, I think they do. I am so glad we no longer have to come to the warehouse."  
  
"Cleaning it out brings back some old memories." Vaughn says, remembering questioning Sydney. Jack Bristow walks in and greets Michael and Sydney.  
  
"Hey you two. CIA teams no longer want to question you Vaughn. Once we took down SD-6, they no longer needed any cooperation." Said Jack. "Do you need some help cleaning up in here?"  
  
"Hey dad, yeah we could. Thanks."  
  
"Yeah, thanks Jack."  
  
CIA Office: Weiss  
  
Weiss picks up the phone receiver and calls Sydney's cell phone.  
  
"Hey Sydney. Are you still at the warehouse?"  
  
"Yeah, I am. Do you need something?"  
  
"Is Vaughn there?"  
  
"Yeah. Do you want to talk to him?"  
  
"No… wait yeah. I do."  
  
"Mm, okay. One sec. Bye Weiss."  
  
"Hello?" Vaughn says hesitantly into the phone.  
  
"Hey, Vaughn. Do you and Syd want to come with me to the bar tonight?"  
  
"Yeah. But actually, we were going out to dinner. If you want we can double."  
  
"Oh, it's a date?"  
  
"Um, well I wanted it to be. But I think she doesn't want to. I don't know."  
  
"Maybe we could double. Ask her out. Then ask her if she wants to bring Francie, her friend. For me."  
  
"Yeah. Call you back man. See ya."  
  
  
  
Warehouse  
  
"Hey Syd. Do you want to go out to dinner tonight?" Vaughn asked uncertainly.  
  
"Yeah Vaughn. I would."  
  
"Yeah, I'll pick you up at seven-ish? Oh, yeah. Weiss wants to double."  
  
"Sure. Sounds good."  
  
"But, there's one problem. He wants you to bring Francie? Is that okay?"  
  
"Um, yeah. I think. But I'll have to see if she wants to come though." 


End file.
